House of Secrets
by AmricanIdiot999
Summary: [a poem to start with] They find a girl in a creepy, abandoned house, named the House of Secrets. People and stories go in. They dont come out. The poem is the girl's thoughts, and how she feels. [chapter 2 up!]
1. House of Secrets

Since I got the new Otep CD, House of Secrets, it inspired me to write a story, and so here goes! Oh, yeah, poem as an intro, _then_ the story

House of Secrets  
I'm suffering  
Slowly dying  
My brain frying  
My eyes crying  
Two souls vying  
For control  
In this House of Secrets

I'm tortured  
And weeping  
Blood seeping  
The darkness creeping  
Dead eyes sleeping  
Somewhere  
In this House of Secrets

I'm confused  
Never knowing  
Leeches growing  
Skin sowing  
Blood is glowing  
Leaking out of me  
In this House of Secrets

I'm diseased  
Always failing  
Always trailing  
Dragged down flailing  
Through spiked metal railing  
To Hell  
In this House of Secrets

Okay, this took me the whole school day to write, and put in a quiet mood afterwards, so, R&R


	2. Secret

Since I got chapter one off my chest, here goes chapter two! Oh, and, I'm going to try to make this story one that freaks you out. One that will make you want to keep your eyes open at all times. So, here we go, once more.

Chapter one: Secret

A lone girl is lying on the floor of an abandoned house, which is, by the way, totally creepy. Cobwebs on the ceiling, less light than candlelight, blood-red furniture. Strange archways, creaking steps, a feeling of always being watched surrounds this house, along with the often exaggerated, but true, stories of those who dared venture in, but not seen again. People and words go in. They never come out. Ever. End of story. But not this girl. Born in the house by a pregnant woman, just as she way dying, the house, Yes you dips, the house can be classified as a living thing, and controls all non-living things inside it. It needs people to live, like a carnivore, so it lures them in. The girl was too young to be affected, which is why she wasn't killed raised the girl into the hateful, "fire and brimstone" young woman she is today.

Just as her dreams turn to nightmares, she begins to moan, and soon wakes with a cold sweat on her face.

Girl's P.O.V.

**The House**

I awoke with a cold sweat, shining dimly upon my face. I brushed my black hair out of my green eyes. I hated to go to sleep, because I merely dreamed of hell. I had to get it together.

"Get it together Alexandria." I said aloud, trying to reassure myself.

_What's wrong?_ The house asked, telepathically. Damn, I cursed silently, the house hears me when I speak, I keep forgetting.

"I hate my life, that's what." I said, miserably.

_Why?_ The house responded, concerned.

"Because I have no friends, because I have no parents, because no one loves me for who I am. Because God hates me. That's why." I said, as if that was the end of it. The house didn't reply until I was outside on the rusty old swings.

_I will create a friend for you._ It said in my mind

"That's worse than not having any friends." I told the house, dejectedly letting the swing rock back and forth.

_How so?_ It asked, still concerned. It just didn't get it.

"Because they wouldn't like me for who I am, they'd like me because you'd tell them too." I snapped, getting off the swing, for in provided no distraction from my dead life. Since the house didn't seem to have any solution for me, I decided to do what the house had never let me do. I wanted to go into the city.

"I'm going into the city." I said. I thought I could hear the house sigh.

I suppose it is time to let go. You will find about $100 on the dresser. Buy what you want, but that's it for today. Take your time.

I had never felt so ecstatic. Maybe I would make some friends in the city, and maybe I'd find a boy. I really hoped to at least make one friend. Although it hurt to exist, I figured that I would be able to have some fun.

end chapter

Okay, so, R&R, it's 4:30 A.M. and I just finished a chapter. So, again, R&R!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Hooks and Splinters

Okay, I'd like to apologize for my delay in updating, but, school, and... other... things... have come up to worry me, so, this one's for all who actually REVIEW!

Chapter three: Hooks and Splinters

Alexandria's P.O.V./  
******Jump City/**

I had just walked into a... happy... cheerful part of Jump City. I wanted to get away from there as quickly as possible. When I spotted a stranger who wore a black cape, like he was a super-hero, I followed him. To my surprise, he led me into an alleyway, and then turned to face me. Startled, I backed up. He raised his hand, as if to tell me I could stop.

"Why are you following me?" He asked, calmly. I looked into his eyes, and they softened. It must have been the poor shape I was in, but he didn't seem like I thought he would be.

"I don't know my way around, and I just wanted to get away from that happy place." I said, cursing myself as soon as the words came tumbling out.

"So you need a tour?" He asked. I noticed his eyes were blood red. I made a note to myself: Get red contact lenses. I also blushed. Something I'd never done before. He was kinda cute, if the same height as me.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said, blushing even more now, and, painfully aware of how obvious it was.

"Well, I can't really give you a tour now, gotta work. But, come by, it's a club, sorta dingy. You'll know where to find me. But I have to warn you: the people there are vicious, so, I'm gonna say you're with me. This time. Later" He said, and, with a twist of his cape, was gone. I stood, bewildered. I couldn't really get him off my mind. I think he'd stick in anyone's mind, but he stuck out in mine. Maybe it was because he understood, and helped me. Well, he said drop by later, so I guess I should spend the $100 I had.

The first thing I did was to buy a cheeseburger, fries, and a soda. My favorite meal, yet the house only let me make it once a month, so I savored it. After eating, I followed me instincts to that... club, or whatever. There was no sign, but when I knocked, a slit in the door slid open.

"Password?" The one on the other side asked, with a slight drawl to his voice.

"Relax," a familiar voice said. "She's with me." With that, the door opened, and revealed a figure in a black trench coat, and the pale guy I had met from earlier. The pale guy was holding what looked vaguely like a shotgun, but not quite. It also looked a little like a machine gun.

The pale guy introduced himself. "Just call me Jin. Long story, don't ask." The other in the black trench coat followed suit. "Jack's the name. Security's the game."

"We're security here. He opens the door, and I shoot, if necessary, with my newest weapon: Apocalypse." Jin explained. He must have seen how puzzled I was, until I hid it. What the hell was Apocalypse? Other than the end of the world, I mean.

"Apocalypse is a multi-stage weapon. It has 5 different bullets, and 3 different modes. The bullets are: Standard machine gun bullets, Toxin bullets, which release anthrax upon contact, Piercing bullets. Think Sniper rifle. Explosion bullets are, well, obvious, and least, but not least, Apocalypse bullets. Crowd control. The modes are: Single-round, Semi-auto, and Full-auto." Jin explained, smiling. Suddenly Jack spoke up

"Hey Jin, if she's with you, can I have just a little taste?" He asked, looking longingly at me. I shuddered, because I think I knew what he meant. Jin still seemed calm, which I found odd.

"No, she's with me. Hands off. Or else." He said, his demeanor suddenly very cold. I could feel the hatred emanating out of him.

"But, I just want a tiny taste, very tiny." Jack said, slowly moving towards me. Jin shot the ground, inches from Jack's feet. I looked up, and saw he had one eye looking through the scope on Apocalypse. I had a feeling he had it set on Piercing.

"The next won't miss." He said, lining the next shot up, this time setting it on something else. Jack still stepped closer, hunger in his eyes. He got shot in the arm with a Piercing bullet, but it mutated him. He was still coming, and I felt faint. I then decided to destroy his soul. I put secrets in his head. Secrets that melted the mind, made you go crazy. He'd think he was in hell, and, he probably was too. His own little hell. He fell to the floor, twitching, and he was foaming at the mouth. Jin looked at me, stunned.

"What the hell did you do to him?" He asked me. He dropped down from the ceiling beam, and laughed. Like he felt no remorse for seeing Jack killed. He pulled out a com-unit, and radioed. "Jack's been killed. Got a little too... interested in a friend of mine. Requesting permission to see you, so we can see if she can replace Jack." We waited for several minutes of static silence, then "Come again? I didn't understand that."

"Jack's been terminated. My friend terminated him. I want to see if she can take his job, since she terminated him." We waited only for a few seconds then. "Come see me. We'll se if she can take the job." So said, Jin led me down corridor after corridor, until we reached a blackened steel door. As it opened, a voice, bathed in shadows began. "Welcome, my young female friend. Please, sit down."

I was compelled to obey, and I sat down, to meet the leader of whatever guild...

end chapter/  
So, what'cha be thinking of me story? R&R! It would make me happy. Me like to be happy. Me update when happy.


	4. Infection, Corruption, and Diesease

I just got a bit of inspiration; so sorry if this chapter sucks...

Chapter three: Infection, Corruption, and Disease

Jin's P.O.V./  
**Unknown Guild/**

I watched, fascinated as Zeratual rose from the shadows, it was really my first time seeing him too. He had a tattered, black cape, a demonic, black helm, with demonic, black, spiked plate armor.

"Welcome, young one." Zeratual said, waving a hand around. "Tell me, what's your name?" He asked.

"Call me Secret." She said, unsurprisingly stalwart under his piercing glare.

"Your _real_ name." Zeratual said, an edge of annoyance in his voice. Secret hesitated.

"A-Alexandria..." She said, hanging her head down. Zeratual walked around, and lifted Alexandria's chin to look into his eyes.

"There's no reason to be ashamed of your name. I actually like that name, quite a bit." Alexandria seemed to gain confidence in this.

"Thank you." Was all she had to say.

"Well, there's nothing more for you. And Jin will get you for your guard duty. Dismissed." He said, walking back around to his desk. I led Alexandria up the long corridor, and finally up to the top.

We walked outside, to the much too bright, sun.

"Jin, what's that guild? Why do we have guard duty?" Alexandria asked.

"Okay, Alexandria, let's see if I can put this simply. We are the Mercenary's Guild. The reason we have guard duty is because we are grunts, and because it keeps the police out." I said, looking around, and wondering where I would go next. I had two hours left to kill, and I doubt Alexandria would want to walk around with me for two hours. I thought only Smoke would enjoy that...

"J-just Alex. Please. I get the Guild, but I need to know the hours. If I'm gone for too long my... guardian will get worried, and punish me..."

"Well, I can probably convince your guardian of the hours. They're not bad. Let's go." I said, about to start walking, when I realized that I didn't know where Alex lived.

"Well, where I live... You won't believe me."

"Try me. There's more than meets the eye. Especially so in my case."

"I live at the... House of Secrets..." She said, again, hanging her head. I shuddered, violently. She looked surprised that I knew what she was talking about.

"You know it...?"

"Not personally, but I hate going in there," I said. She looked, again, surprised by my knowledge of the hell-house. "It's older than both of us. About 1500 years old. I should know, my... former self, set it up, gave It life." I shuddered again. My communicator beeped after that. Robin's face appeared, and he appeared haggard.

"Did you hear that?" He asked, anxiously.

"Hear what? Nothing happened." I said, confused. Robin now appeared confused as well.

"We all saw a green shockwave of pure, radiation. That had to have made some noise. We can't have all been hallucinating." I could really tell Robin was serious.

"Maybe it didn't hit us. We'll be there to check it out." I said, about to click my communicator off, when Robin replied.

"We? Us? Who else is with you?" Robin asked, again, confused.

"A girl I met, her name is Alexandria. She seems nice enough, and I think she's pretty much homeless, so... yeah-"But I was cut short by a blast in a nearby alley. It sounded just like Sergeant Jackson's Hellfire cannon. I ran into the alleyway, and gasped. It was Sergeant Jackson, and he did have his Hellfire Cannon, but he seemed, different. He seemed, well, corrupted. Infected. Diseased. And I could tell he was venting his rage on someone. Someone who just happened to be our leader, Zeratual.

As I rushed to help Zeratual, I stopped to wonder if I had just made a huge mistake. Sarge had many of the weapons I had developed, and I knew they could kick the shit out of someone, with only one shot. As Sarge turned to face me, and, Alex as she ran up, I suddenly regretted running in. I regretted facing that evil, corrupted smile. But it didn't mean I couldn't give Sarge hell before he took me down.

End chapter/


	5. Battle Ready

And here we have chapter four, with good ol' Sarge vs. Vampyre and Alex. What a fight eh?

Chapter Four: Battle Ready

/Jin's P.O.V.

What had formally been Sarge was standing in front of me. He had spikes, tendrils, and pieces of skin sticking out at grotesque, odd angles. He also had his Shoulder-mounted Hellfire Cannon, Irradiation Rifle, Plasma Rayne Dual Chain guns, C-10 Enurgy Rifle, and Handgun Shotgun. He also had his evil little grin, which makes your spine shiver.

"Come to die, have you?" He said in a gravelly voice, which also made my spine shiver. I stepped forward, with Apocalypse at the ready.

"What's happened to you Sarge?" I asked, not showing any of what I felt.

"I've become stronger, faster, and better. You might consider that 'infested' but I consider it better." He said, flexing his arms. My nerves snapped after that, and instinct kicked in, leading me to strafe around Sarge, while pumping Sarge full of Toxin bullets.

"You really think that can kill me? You must not realize your own kind when you see it." He said, returning fire with his Hellfire Cannon, and blasting me through the concrete. I felt quite a few bones crack, and I decided to skip Explosion bullets, and go right to Apocalypse bullets. Apocalypse bullets are like 10 Explosion bullets in one Sarge walked into the building, and got blasted back out. But the explosions rocked the rotting wood beams, and I had to bolt out of the condemned building, before I was crushed.

To my dismay, Sarge had pulled out his Plasma Rayne's, and started to fire, but I squeezed in one Apocalypse bullet, and caused the Plasma Rayne's to backfire. He threw the now-useless chain guns to the ground, and drew out his, in some ways, most powerful weapon: The Irradiation Rifle. But instead of pointing it at me, he pointed it at Alex. He really knew what he was doing, but so did I, and I set Apocalypse on Single-Round, with a Piercing bullet in. I steadied myself, and fired. Right between Sarge's eyes, knocking him out for the moment.

"He's down. For the moment." I told Alex, walking over to her.

"I'll try to get him with-"

"No good. He's half-vampire, and that means a wooden stake through the heart, or he keeps coming back." I cut Alex off.

"Where do we find one of those?" She asked.

"That's where you come in. It'd burn my hand, so you have to break a piece of wood to be pointed at the end, and put it through Sarge's heart. Hurry, before he wakes up." I said, nervously watching Sarge's breathing. An increased rate of breathing meant he was waking up, and I needed to be prepared.

It took Alex about 15 minutes to find a wooden stake, and another 10 to build up the courage to plunge it through his heart. Hell, I almost took it from her, and plunged it through myself, but I figured she'd eventually get around to it. Especially after being prodded in the back with Apocalypse.

But when she came within 5 feet of Sarge, his eyes jerked open, staring straight ahead. Alex stumbled backwards, right into my legs. This was just great.

"Alex, I'm gonna get him down again. When I do, put the stake through his heart, okay?" I commanded, all at once, for, Sarge was getting up, if slowly.

"So, Vampyre, it seems I did teach you a thing or two." He said, smiling his horrible little grin.

"Right. Like I didn't already know what to do. You forget, I was an invincible killer, when I was about 1500 years younger. It doesn't mean I'm not afraid to unleash him now, if I have to." I said, and I felt Doombringer gently pushing against my conscious. If I really had to, I'd let him loose.

_If I go berserk on Sarge, then I've unleashed Doombringer. The best thing you can do is run, until I tell you otherwise._ I told Alex, telepathically.

_Right. _She replied

Sarge and I once again engaged in a shooting match, except he now had his c-10 Enurgy Rifle out, and those little spikes hurt like hell. For every 5 Normal bullets I loaded into him, he popped an Enurgy Spike in me. I decided to use my natural strengths, with my military training.

I jumped to an alley wall, and clung there, just able to hang on, with my claws. I kept jumping around Sarge, making it so he wasn't likely to hit me, and then I flew at him from a wall. It caught him by complete surprise, and knocked him of off his feet, but he flung me off, breaking a few bones. Being used to the pain, I never broke stride as I rose to face him. But he was smart, and put a Spike through my knee-cap, making it unlikely that I was going anywhere.

I decided to play possum until I could free Doombringer for a few minutes.

_RUN!_ I told Alex.

_Why? What's going on? I can't see._

_I'm down, and, possibly out. Doombringer's going to be unleashed, and he'll kill you too, if you're in his way._ I heard the pavement crunch with the pounding of her shoes upon it, as she bolted away. As I blacked out, I heard Sarge saying, "Good night soldier. You won't get back up this time." And then, complete blackness.

/Alex's P.O.V.

Unfortunately, we'd walked into an area with no witnesses. So I couldn't call for help. I could hear the firing of Sarge's cannon as he fired at me, missed, reloaded, and then fired again. I ran as fast as I could, and prayed Jin was getting Doombringer here soon, cause Sarge was closing in...

/Doombringer's P.O.V.

Finally. I've been awakened, and the thirst for blood was even greater than I had ever experienced. As my armor and weapons formed around, and, came to me, I healed the wound in my/his kneecap. I pulled out my favorite implement of destruction. I called it Corruption's Reaver. Not only did it slow your attack and movement rate, but it poisoned you too.

My ears picked up a cannon firing. A Shoulder-Mounted Hellfire Cannon to be exact. Obviously someone was firing it, so I crept along, keeping with the shadows, until I saw the scene: A half-vampire with a slew of weapons was attacking a young, helpless girl. For once, I didn't want to kill the girl, and drain her blood, but save and protect her.

I snuck up behind the half-vampire, and put arm across his neck. He stiffened. Such as my touch, it was the same as Corruption's Reaver, only in fewer amounts. I pulled back with Corruption's Reaver, and thrust it through the half-vampire's heart. He slowly turned around, pulled Corruption's Reaver out form his chest, threw it to the ground, and aimed at me.

"Pathetic half-vampire. You're no match for me. You've been corrupted," I said, in a demonic voice that made the young girl shiver in fright. That was another advantage; I could sometimes scare someone into death, saving me the trouble. I noticed the girl had a wooden stake in her hand. I summoned Corruption's Reaver back to me, and swung at the slow moving half-vampire. The blade sliced right through his arm, and made him turn a purplish color, because of my and the blade's powers. This was too easy a kill, but it was blood, nonetheless. I slammed the hilt of Corruption's Reaver in the half-vampire's face, knocking him to the ground.

The girl rushed forward, and shoved the stake through his heart. He screamed, a horrible scream, which sounded somewhat like "You were always a fine soldier. Thank you for putting me to rest." Amongst the screams.

I shuddered, as I could feel Vampyre trying to reassert control, and, with my hunger sated, let him, without a fight.

/Jin's P.O.V.

I fell to the ground, as I just got used to my own body again. I saw Sarge on the ground, with the stake sticking out.

"What happened?" I asked, gesturing to Sarge.

"Doombringer hit him with his sword once, then I put the stake through his heart." She said, turning away.

My communicator clicked again, and Raven's face appeared. She kept looking behind her, and she also looked worried.

"Vampyre where are you?! We need you, now!" She said, scared.

"Near the guild, and, why? I've got problems of my own."

"We have an army of citizens who are now mindless slaves advancing upon the Tower. I can't stop all of them! Neither can anyone else! You have to hurry!" She said, now very worried. Then I looked up, and saw the hordes. My communicator slipped from my hands, to the ground.

"Holy shit." Was all I could say. With an army of mindless slaves advancing upon me, how could I reach the others in time?

Vampyre where are you? What's going on?" Raven asked, in the distance. Alex had my communicator.

"We have our own army!" Alex said, panicking.

"Shit. Vampyre, this may be it. For us, anyway. You were one of my best friends, and I'll never forget you. Goodbye, for, what may be, the last time." She said.

"It won't Raven, it won't. I don't know how, but I'll get there somehow, someway. I'll get there."

My mind was still numbed. With an army of mindless zombies marching upon the Tower and myself, how would I ever get to the Tower in time?

/End chapter

SOO............ 'Nuff action for ya? 'Nuff Evil Cliffies for ya? Next chapter, will be very interesting.


End file.
